


Moving With the Pain

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Multi, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything finally sorts out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Substitutes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/716910) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> In continuity with fics that were written by a former associate. This pieces more or less sums up the whole series, and goes with "Substitutes" by me.

The phone rang next to Dick's ear, and he heard the light snore of his lover still sleeping. Half awake, he leaned over and pulled the phone to his ear, "H'lo?"

"Oh no, he did…" The line went dead on the sound of a woman's voice in a very indignant huff.

Dick blinked at the phone, dazedly, trying to figure out just who that could have been, //Grace? no. Donna? no. ...aw, shit, I know that tone... Dinah.// He hung the phone back up and dropped back against the mattress, wincing.

"Mmm, 'portant?" Roy mumbled, curling up closer to Dick without even opening his eyes.

"Mm... maybe. Dinah..." he curled back against him, fingers tangling around his hand.

Roy's eyes flared open. "Shit…she doesn't know."

Dick sighed softly, and let go of Roy's hand to pass him the phone, pressing closer. Roy dialed the cell number, and was worried when she did not pick up immediately. After four rings, she finally opened it.

"Hello." Ice-cold tones, and she was very angry. Pulling her into the relationship, Hal had played on both her loneliness and fidelity issues, reminding her that Roy would never be like Ollie and sleep around.

//Shit, shit, shit...// "Dinah... take it easy, would you?" Voice imploring, trying to pull himself together.

"Roy, if you didn't want me in your life, there are a helluva lot better ways to kick me out." Her voice was hurt, the anger tempered by his betrayal. She drew in a deep breath. "Sorry, Boy-o…bad night."

"Di, you don't know what's going on, and I swear to god I'm not trying to get you out of my life, I'm sorry, but we really, really need to talk, real fast..."

There was a long pause. "Only for you," she whispered, breaking her promise to herself not to give second chances anymore. "Might take me a bit. It's not quite…well, Alan's likely awake, and maybe Jay." She very much wanted things to be right if she was willing to implore her 'uncles' for assistance to get to him.

"Okay, Dinah. I'll be here."

He turned towards Dick, running a hand over his shoulder, pulling him close--this was going to be hellaciously tense, and she might decide to leave after all... but he owed her both honesty and a warning.

`~`~`~`~`

Roy didn't get to find out who had brought Dinah, as she let herself into the living room with her keys, dressed in a shirt he knew had once been in his own closet, and a pair of loose slacks. She did not immediately cross the floor, taking in the sight of him sitting on the couch with suspicion.

He got up and walked to her--Lian had woke up between the call and her arrival, and Dick had willingly taken her out for breakfast, leaving him to face Dinah alone. He got up and walked towards her, hands open. "Hey, Dinah..." //I really need to remind Dick not to answer my damned phone... Sorry about that, Dick doesn't think well half-asleep....// both flicked through his mind, but he'd see how this went over, first.

"Tell me why. Then maybe we'll try the 'hey Dinah' bit over again." This close to the woman, he could see how red-rimmed her eyes were.

"It was Dick, Dinah," Roy told her, "Not just some guy, not random... and after what happened last night, we needed each other..." //I didn't mean to make you cry, Di, god I didn't...//

Her eyes went from hurt to confused. "Boy-o, I thought…" //God, Roy, don't fall in my trap…don't keep letting him do this to you.//

"I know, Di, I did too... but a lot of things I thought aren't exactly true." His tone went dark at that, and his eyes followed.

Dinah drew in a deep breath. "Okay…what is wrong, Boy-o? And talk in little words for me today; my head is ringing a bit from a late patrol." She moved to sit on the couch, just where she normally did when Lian would lay in her lap.

He went to sit down with her, giving her some space for now, watching her as he tried to figure out how best to say all of this--and the first thing out of his mouth was, "Hal's been lying to me--maybe to both of us, I don't know what he's been telling you."

Her face twitched from a patient need to understand him, to an expression that mingled 'I knew it was too good' and anger. "Tell me everything, Roy…and don't try to spare my feelings or cover up for anyone."

Roy closed his eyes, then nodded. "I... shit, I don't even know how to start, Di, cause if I do this the same order I figured things out in you'll be too pissed off to listen after about the first sentence..."

"Then tell me this, Roy…and I'm laying everything to your judgment." Dinah drew in a deep breath. "Are you going to be happy with Dick Grayson, should I punch Hal's lights out, and is there anything very important I should know? I take your word on lying to you, which is far more than I need to know I won't go back to him."

"I... think we can, Dinah, I really do--we spent a lot of time talking, for once, and... he told me he and Babs were finally done for good." It took everything he had to keep the question out of his voice, to believe his lover and not ask Di's opinion on that. "And.. a lot of stuff makes more sense, now. I think we'll be okay... finally. ...As to punching Hal's lights out... Ollie already did, so if you slug him do it for yourself and not for me--I might deck him myself if I see him anytime soon, though..." He'd gone back down to check on the two of them and found only Ollie, who'd told him very shortly that he'd had Hal hauled back to Coast City. ""Very important'? Hm. He kept that Dick tried to come back to me from me, nearly broke him, there is or was something with Ollie and... got to be Batman that had Hal gone through the roof, and..." he stopped to think--and breathe.

Dinah had covered her mouth at Ollie punching Hal's lights out. The rest just kept making her eyes go wider. When he did pause, she reached out and drew his hands to her, eyes troubled. "I…did not see a point in mentioning Ollie's history with Hal," she whispered. "I thought, maybe just maybe…" She shook her head with regrets. "I hoped it would never resurface," she told him, with a burning shame flushing her cheeks. "And I …never would have thought he'd be that manipulative to have what he wanted."

Roy slid closer when she took his hands, leaning against her, "I... y'know, I knew there was something, but," he shrugged, "it didn't seem to matter, so..." He pulled a hand away to cup it around her cheek, tilting his head, "Di?" He didn't understand why she was blushing, what was going on in there... "Neither did I, Di--of course, I wasn't really thinking, either," his voice tinged bitter. "It was just... Hal figured out how to push my buttons, and he did a hell of a job with it..."

"You and me, both Boy-o," she said with chagrin. "He had a ways of a mess to overcome to convince me it was a good idea…he knew I felt he was the cause of why Ollie never could quite settle for me to be enough for him." She moved to stroke his hair lightly. "Every time we'd get to a point…there was Hal, dragging him away." She kissed the red hair of the man she had come to love in such a complicated, many-layered way. "I want you happy…and if Dick is the way to go, that is what I want for you."

Roy tipped his head back up and kissed her gently, "Di... I dunno what to say about you and Ollie and Hal, I mean..." he turned his hand helplessly. There was just so damned much there. He pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Di... we were damned good, and I don't regret you and me for a second, okay? Don't think I do."

She chuckled softly. "Good, Boy-o." She nuzzled into him, but pulled back after a few seconds. "Well, I need to go, and you have fences to be sure are mended properly, Roy. Kiss the baby for me." She drew her own issues fully inside, and gave him the support he deserved.

"Baby's out for breakfast with Dick, Di, if you want to stay long enough to kiss her yourself--she'd love to see you, you know."

Dinah shook her head slowly. "No, Roy…I think I have some fences to look into too." She had reason to be thankful Roy had moved back to Star City. "You spend some time together with your family, and I'll take Lian for a trip to Metropolis soon."

"Okay, Dinah," he held her another long moment, then let go. "You're family, too, but... okay. You be careful." She kissed his cheek and moved away, laughing. 

"Just remind me to say 'no' when Oracle asks if I can check into a burglary ring ten minutes after finishing a League mission." He felt her carefully folding away their shared time as lovers into a neat little memory box, accepting with grace that it had been extraordinary to bend the rules that way, but it was over.

"Dinah," he scolded her, frowning. "I thought you'd been headed for bed when we dropped you off..." //Can't have your cake and eat it too, kid, and much as you love her... you've got Dick back. Don't be stupid...//

"I was…then she called, and it was a lead on LiveWire," she answered. "See you, Boy-o…" She opened the door to let herself out, getting her bearings on where in the city she was.

"See you, Dinah." Watching her walk away... made him pull up every image of Dick's face, making himself let go the same way she'd been willing to...

The last thought that chased through his mind before the door closed, was that she was going into the city, not out, like she would if she were meeting a hero for retrieval.

`~`~`~`~`


	2. Fences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following up with Dinah and Ollie

Ollie wasn't sure how he had made it through a day at the office, let alone the drive home, but he knew he was not going out as Green Arrow that night. This was one night he would just have to rely on the kids. He made his way down into the basement, to check if there was any night time meetings he should be aware of, just in case.

He stopped short, just at the bottom of the staircase to see the most beautiful sight he had never thought to view. Dinah Lance was on the small couch to one side, curled under a green afghan, sleeping with an arm thrown back over her eyes.

"Oh Pretty Bird…why…" His voice died away as the apparent why came to mind, and he cursed Hal Jordan firmly in his head. There was absolutely no way he would let the man manipulate him anymore, not even if he had sent the woman he loved to mend their fences. "Dinah." He pitched his voice low, but firm, rousing her from the sleep she was in.

"Hmm, Ollie?" She sat up, the shirt she was wearing far too big for her, and one he vaguely recalled seeing his son in, which did nothing to ease his growing defensive anger. Even the view of her stretching upwards did nothing to set him at ease.

"I'm pretty sure you picked the locks to get in, and I knew better than use Errol Flynn's birthday for the code, but you can leave now. I'm in no mood for any apology for Hal, so you better just leave." His words brought her up short, as she glared at him. The petite vigilante opened her mouth to retaliate, and then closed both her mouth and her eyes, vibrating with the strength of will it took to keep her temper in check. That caught Ollie's full attention; it was a rare thing for her to not snap into a fight with him.

"Firstly, I 'm not here for Hal. Secondly, I'm not here to fight." She made herself fold his afghan back up, taking the time to compose herself. When she did turn back to him, it was with hard eyes. "I came to apologize for myself."

"Oh?" He cocked his head to the side. "Sorry if I seem skeptical, but your timing reeks of a set-up"

"I don't care what paranoia has crept into your little brain Oliver Jonas Queen!" she snapped, then slapped a hand over her mouth, flushing. "Sorry…I didn't mean…"

"You did mean it, Dinah. You always have when we've fought, but I'm not the one in the fucking wrong this time!" Ollie's temper was riding high, and his whole body ached. When Dinah advanced on him, he steeled himself to block whatever bit of temper came his way.

"No, you're not," she said softly, rising up on her tiptoes to kiss one particularly livid bruise. "Which is why I came, to tell you I was sorry. Regardless of the right or wrong of me and Hal…I never should have let you see it…I know you can read me like a book. I should have stayed away."

//She'll apologize for that…she doesn't see how wrong it was to…// Ollie flinched hard from the thoughts, the images he had of his son gazing at Dinah with love, of seeing it reflected back in a womanly, not motherly, fashion. Without even seeing how it hurt her to do so, he pulled away and shook his head.

"You said it best, Dinah, when you said you had grown past that part of you that loved me that way. I think it's best we leave it at that, because we've both grown a long way from that couple."

"Ollie, I have something I want to say." She had to accept that she had hurt him, that he was lashing out. But she was not leaving without saying exactly what she felt, in full blazing honesty.

"I learned a long time ago I can't make you be quiet," he said with resignation.

"Maybe it was my fault back then for not being able to give you the things you wanted and I couldn't share you with so many others....but I've realized I was waiting around for you to make up your mind when you already had."

Ollie got cold chills up and down his spine, his mind flashing back to a snowy January, the aftermath of a New Years party gone wrong, another crisis with Roy at the center of it, and losing Dinah. He knew, looking into her eyes right that moment she had chosen her words precisely to echo that long gone day.

"You had chosen to love me first, even as you honored every commitment in your life you ever made, even those forced on you." She stepped forward again, not letting him retreat from her. "I was too blind then to share that, and I've been a fool because I was so petty."

He clamped down on the instinctive reaction to tell her she was wrong, to salve the hurt she was feeling. He was curious how this was all coming together in her mind with the current situation.

"When you came back…I was guarded. I threw sins at you that you had not even committed, in the way your mind thought of things. I kept myself distant, and you found solace elsewhere." She bit her lip there, holding back tears by force of will alone. "When we started, I was looking for the past, for the good things we had shared. I wanted us to be Robin and Marian and have our happy-ever-after." She shook her head. "I just did not take into account all the changes in both of our outlooks."

//Fine time to see it now, Di…// He kept that thought out of his face though, slowly being eaten with guilt to know she was baring her soul and he was too angry to truly give her the thought she deserved.

"Then Hal came along, and offered me a small way to have that piece of the past I was looking for. He offered me the stability of the older man I've always needed…and showed me someone who could love me unconditionally." 

"Roy." The name came out clipped, hurting, full of anger. "Our BOY!" he snapped. She flinched and fell back from him, not trusting her new skills against the raw emotion pouring off of him.

"He's a man now, Ollie…and while you were gone, he'd had to rely on me more for his daughter than his own sake," Dinah said. "We grew close, but it took Hal getting what he wanted to push us to admitting it."

"You can't put the blame completely on him…Dinah, you were that boy's only mother figure!" Ollie could not work past that, and Dinah paused.

"He was also my only true link to you." Her words kicked him in the teeth, made him see just how lonely she truly was. "And no matter what I told you to put you at arms' distance, Oliver Jonas Queen, I have and always will love you more than life itself." Now she turned away. "That's why I had to come, to tell you that. Nothing like being hurt by someone you trusted to make you see just how wrong you've been, and I learned once with you not to wait so long to say what needed to be said…because I never got to tell you that before a plane blew up and stole you from our lives."

Now he did go to her, hearing the tears in her voice, and pulling her into his chest. "Why, when we love each other so damned much do we keep going our separate ways?" he growled in her ear, resting his chin over her shoulder, his arms crossing over her to hold her as tight as he could.

"Can we try to figure it out quickly? And not do it anymore?" Her earnest voice, as she looked up into his eyes, melted away any lingering issues over Roy, and he nodded. 

"Pretty Bird." He shifted, and suddenly she was in his arms, moving to the couch.

"Only yours," she promised, curling with him to sleep again, knowing there would be time for other things later, now that they both knew just what they wanted.


	3. Too Much Under the Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hate sex.

A man couldn't die and come back to expect things to be the same. He wanted to do something, anything, to heal the fractures in his best friend and the Pretty Bird, but couldn't. He wanted to learn why Roy was a boiling pot, always ready to spill over, and that was possible.

Of course, learning a Bat Boy was at fault had not helped the situation. Not when the senior Bat was sniffing after the Pretty Bird, getting in the way of what should be. To find out his eldest was the cause of Roy's misery…it did not set well with the ring slinger.

It probably wasn't the smartest move he had ever made, as the adrenaline wore off. It had just seemed too easy at that moment, though, a way to unleash some of that pain and anger on the behalf of his godson.

He has to admit as Dick is pulling his uniform back on that the young man is skilled enough to mope over.

"Jordan…"

The look on Dick's face is hard, so mini-Bat Hal almost calls him on it. Or it would be if it weren't for the bruises where Hal had kissed far too hard. 

"Yeah, Grayson."

"Doesn't make anything even…"

Hal just nods, letting the young man nurse that grudge, the one that holds him responsible for all Parallax did.

Grayson never realized Hal was twice as angry for him having hurt Roy repeatedly.


End file.
